Harry Potter Alpha Conduit
by Dreximus0000
Summary: After discharging the RFI all conduits in the world died. Their genes and powers however could not be destroyed. So fate took them. Now fate has chosen a child to carry on this noble power in world that needs it in his time of need.


Chapter 1: New Beginnings and Healing

A/N Don't own Harry Potter or Infamous

A/N This story was originally called Infamous Potter in my Multiverse Archive. It was suggested in a review by _mmiller25819_ to make it a true story so here it is. Please read and review.

New Marais

The RFI has been discharged. The Conduits of the world are dead. some may have survived, but will perhaps never receive their powers. But as everyone knows matter and energy can never be destroyed. So it is in the universe, so it is now with conduits. The power had to go somewhere, as fate would have it, it went to an unexpected place.

Surrey England,

Number 4 Privet Drive.

To the town, the Dursleys were the perfect family. No one realized the truth of what went on inside. For right now they were taking their hatred and anger on their nephew of 8 years old. Harry Potter had lived most his life with the Dursley's. Seven years of slavery and abuse. Right now he was being kicked and punch merely for breaking an old glass. After they had their fill, Vernon, his uncle picked him up and shoved him into the cupboard. Bleeding, bruised, and loosing consciousness, he begged any who would hear, to help him as he blacked out.

As he blacked out the universe with the help of fate and magic itself heard a plea for help. Looking towards the pleading voice, they see Harry Potter. Boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world if not the world. They now see all he has endured and seek to help. Fate decides to help him in a way that will make him strong and never be forced to his current life again. The conduit powers that were displaced by the RFI sat there in fates hand as she made her decision. With a mere celestial twitch the power seeks its new home in Harry Potter, the first New Conduit.

Next morning

Harry woke up to the sensation of no pain. All his injuries were healed, but that was not all. His eyesight was fixed. He could see with enhanced clarity and depth perception. His mind seemed to have also expanded, his memories and thoughts clearer and greater than before, allowing him perfect recall. But that's not what startled him the most, it was the lightning he could see jumping between his fingers and around his hand.

Before he could think on this more their was a banging on the door. "Get up Freak and start making breakfast." His aunt Petunia snarled as she past by.

Getting up he noticed the lightning had disappeared but knew it was still there. Walking out of the Cupboard under the stairs he makes his way to the kitchen to start on a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast, as well as coffee. 10 minutes later the Dursley's was at the table eating the great meal he had just cooked offering him none. Seeing this as a dismissal Harry left for the cupboard to think on how his life is.

Over the next hour Harry went over his life since coming to the dursley's and realized quickly that he wasn't living a life, he was pretty much their slave. He was having a hard time coming up with ways to escape when suddenly vivid memories popped into his head. Visions of running, jumping, climbing, dropping from extreme heights only to land heavily with no damage. Seeing the experiences, feeling, as if he was remembering a long lost muscle, they provided him with what he needed to make a new life for himself along with directions to a start.

One week later

Throughout the last week Harry had practiced all he could get from his memories and with his powers which allowed him a form of prescience in knowing what he could do with them when each became available.

He discovered his radar pulse, which unknown to him was enhanced by his magic to not only show friend and foe but to highlight objects that could be useful to him.

After a week of practice, training, and Saving away small things like food and first aid, Harry was ready to leave the Dursley's.

That night while everyone was asleep Harry grabbed his worn out backpack, left the cupboard, out the front door and onto his new life.

With his training, Harry quickly learned his two transport powers in order to get to London.

The static thrusters, which have been improved to work through hands and feet to allow for true flight, and induction grind allowing him to traverse the railways easily and quickly. Using these and his new parkour skills he made it to London in a few hours and began looking up and down Charing Cross Road for a pub that he once heard his parents mention thanks to his great memory recall.

Thirty minutes later he found it and immediately went in. seeing a sign that read Diagon Alley he went through the door and out the back. Not knowing how to get through he went back inside and asked the bartender Tom how to get through which Tom just let him through.

Walking through the alley Harry found his first destination, Gringotts. As he approached the huge doors two creatures appeared with spear, holding them threateningly towards him. "State your business here wizard, not many come to Gringotts in the dead of night unless their up to no good." said the goblin to his left.

Harry looked them over, but was calm. "I've come at this time because it was suggested I do so." He said with no fear.

The goblins looked at each other then relaxed slightly. "We shall take you inside then. But be warned, any foolishness or aggressive movements and we wont hesitate to subdue and punish you." said the goblin to his right.

As they entered the bank the two goblins escorted Harry to an office with an official looking goblin sitting behind a large desk doing paperwork. Deciding to err on caution Harry waits for the goblin to speak before talking.

It was ten minutes later when the goblin was done with whatever he was working on and looked up. "Thank you for being patient, it's not often we have people escorted in, let alone ones who have the patient to let us finish our important work. Please have a seat. My name is Grimtooth. who are you and what brings you to Gringotts this night?".

Grimtooth was polite in his question which put Harry more at ease. "My name is Harry Potter, and it was suggested I come here. But before you ask it was a feeling more than a person suggesting it. Perhaps now that I'm here you could help me understand why." He said politely and calmly.

However Grimtooth's eyes widened considerably when he heard the name. With that information it is clear why he was there at this time. pulling out parchment, quill, a silver dagger and ink well Harry was curious but stayed silent for now.

Grimtooth looked at him while sliding the dagger and ink well towards him. "This is most likely what you came here for. This is an inheritance test. Poke your finger with the dagger and let seven drops of blood fall into it. once the quill is dipped in it will begin writing out your family and any holdings you have."

Harry looked skeptical, but really had no room to baulk since for now he was a walking battery. He picked up the dagger and poked his finger dropping seven drops into the ink well. Pulling back the well Grimtooth had them wait ten minutes until the ink turned from black to gold. Dipping the quill into well he let it sit on the parchment for a moment before it began to write by itself. the list too a long time as Harry seemed to have a lot.

 _ ** _ **FAMILY**_**_

 _ ** _ **Name : Harry James Potter (age 8)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Father: James Potter(deceased)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Mother: Lilly Potter nee Evans(deceased)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Maternal Aunt: Petunia Dursley nee Evans(alert illegal guardianship)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Uncle: Vernon Dursley(alert illegal guardianship)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Cousin: Dudley Dursley**_**_

 _ ** _ **Godfather: Sirius Black(alert illegal imprisonment)(godfather oath in effect)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Godmother: Alice Longbottom(alert long term medical ward St. Mungo's)(godmother oath in effect)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Paternal Aunt: Andromeda Tonks nee Black**_**_

 _ ** _ **Paternal Uncle: Edward "Ted" Tonks**_**_

 _ ** _ **Paternal Cousin: Nymphadora Tonks**_**_

 _ ** _ **PERSONAL HEALTH ISSUES**_**_

 _ ** _ **Malnutrition**_**_

 _ ** _ **Curse Scar(alert Horcrux)**_**_

 _ ** _ **95% bound magical core**_**_

 _ ** _ **ABILITES**_**_

 _ ** _ **Parselmouth(Unlocked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Metamorphmagus(locked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Natural Occlumens(unlocked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Immunity to all mental magic(unlocked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Radar pulse(unlocked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Electrokinesis(unlocked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Cryokinesis(locked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Pyrokinesis(napalm)(locked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Power absorption(locked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Neon(locked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Concrete(locked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Smoke manipulation(locked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Telekinesis(locked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Other Abilities revealed over time as they come into existence**_**_

 _ ** _ **TITLES**_**_

 _ ** _ **Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter(unclaimed)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor(unclaimed)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin(by conquest, Unclaimed)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell(Unclaimed)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**_**_

 _ ** _ **FAMILY PROPERTIES**_**_

 _ ** _ **Cottage (Godric's hollow)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Potter Manor(unplottable, warded)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Potter Castle(center of Hadrian's wall)**_**_

Peverell Castle(Unplottable)

 _ ** _ **FAMILY HEIRLOOMS NOT IN VAULTS**_**_

 _ ** _ **Invisibility Cloak(alert in illegal possession of Albus Dumbledore, return immediately)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Peveral Ring(alert horcrux)**_**_

 _ ** _ **VAULTS(all knuts and sickles automatically converted to galleons)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Vault 2 Gryffindor Family Vault - 10,000,000,000 galleons, assorted items**_**_

 _ ** _ **Vault 5 Slytherin Family Vault - 5,000,000,000 galleons, assorted items**_**_

 _ ** _ **Vault 6 Peverell Family Vault - Unknown(has not been inspected in centuries)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Vault 6 Potter Family Vault - 550,000,000 galleons**_**_

 _ ** _ **Vault 23 Potter Family Item Vualt - assorted weapons, jewelry, armor, books, heirlooms, artifacts.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Vault 687 Trust fund Vault - 100,000 galleons(repelenish every year)**_**_

After what seemed an eternity, Harry was shocked there was so much. "I have family besides the Dursley's?" he asked Grimtooth.

Grimtooth was curious as no one would deny a child family in the goblin community. "Yes. Though why you are with the Dursley's I don't know. But Albus Dumbledore had your parent's will sealed not long after they died. His reasoning is not known, though he says he is your magical guardian but that role still belongs to your godfather Sirius Black who is currently in Azkaban prison."

This information didn't stop Harry from asking more questions. "Is there a way to get him released?"

Grimtooth looked at the files for a few minutes before answering. "Yes but it may cost you, which won't be a problem considering your financials. However first we must deal with the Horcrux in your scar. For this particular problem we will not charge you as Horcrux's are an abomination to all life and magic."

Harry nodded as he knew with ninety-five percent of his core blocked he was in risk of dying since magic was important. "Of course. What do I have to do?"

Grimtooth nodded and tapped a crystal. A few minutes later another goblin came in. "You called for me Supervisor Grimtooth?"

Waving him in, Grimtooth spoke. "Yes. Please get the healers ready for a Horcrux extraction and a full medical workup after."

Nodding the goblin left to do as he was told.

Grimtooth turned to Harry. "It will take a few minutes for them to prepare. After all this is done we will do another inheritance test to see what has changed."

Grimtooth then got up and ushered Harry out the door and to follow him. They walked through various corridors and seemed to be going deeper underground until they reached a large set of doors. They opened to reveal what looked like a hospital with goblins everywhere in medical garbs.

One goblin who looked like the head healer from his garbs approached them. "Greetings. I am head healer Snapclaw. You are Harry Potter yes?"

Harry nodded and extended his hand. "Yes I am Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you Snapclaw."

Snapclaw could not believe the kindness shown by this human wizard but reached out and shook his hand. "The pleasure is mine Mr. Potter. If you will follow me we can begin the cleansing of your horcrux."

Following Snapclaw, Harry found himself in a room with what looked like a ritual circle.

Snapclaw seeing the hesitation explained. "This is a ritual for cleansing a Horcrux. There are some side effects but they are negligible since they benefit the one who is being cleansed. Any skills the person the horcrux is from has will transfer from the soul shard to the one being cleansed. It will be painful so we will need to tie you down so you do not move and you need to remove your shirt."

Harry nodded now that he understood what was going on. He took off his shoes, socks and shirt and laid down on the stone table inside the ritual circle. After being tied down, six more goblins took positions around the ritual circle.

Snapclaw spoke once more before starting. "We are starting. I apologize for the pain you will experience but potion would render the ritual useless."

Harry nodded and the goblins began to chant. This continued for what seemed like hours as Harry began to experience more and more pain as time went by but refused to scream or cry out. A glow began to show on Harry as the goblins voices got higher. Then a portal of magic opened above Harry and three ethereal beings came forth.

The being of pitch black reached forward and plucked the soul shard from Harry's scar and consumed it.

The being of shadow and light nodded in acceptance of this tribute to the three.

The being of bright light cast an aura over all in the room signifying that they have done the right thing.

With that, the three beings left and the portal closed causing the room to descend into silence as the goblin healers began to untie Harry and help him back to Grimtooth's office. Once there he sat down and allowed Snapclaw to check his overall health after the extraction. "Never before have I seen a child, not even a goblin child, withstand that much pain and not scream. Whoever or whatever has caused you to have such a threshold should be killed for it."

Harry just shook his head. "It was my aunt and uncle and cousin. I wont be seeing them again ever."

Snapclaw snarled. "Still they should be punished but that is for another time. For now you are in better health. You just need to rest."

Harry nodded as Snapclaw was leaving. "Thank you Snapclaw." The goblin in question just nodded and waved before exiting. Turning back to Grimtooth, Harry began. "So another inheritance test then?"

Grimtooth nodded. "Yes. That is needed. Same as before please."

They waited to see of any new results.

 _ ** _ **FAMILY**_**_

 _ ** _ **Name : Harry James Potter (age 8)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Father: James Potter(deceased)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Mother: Lilly Potter nee Evans(deceased)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Maternal Aunt: Petunia Dursley nee Evans(alert illegal guardianship)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Uncle: Vernon Dursley(alert illegal guardianship)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Cousin: Dudley Dursley**_**_

 _ ** _ **Godfather: Sirius Black(alert illegal imprisonment)(godfather oath in effect)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Godmother: Alice Longbottom(alert long term medical ward St. Mungo's)(godmother oath in effect)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Paternal Aunt: Andromeda Tonks nee Black**_**_

 _ ** _ **Paternal Uncle: Edward "Ted" Tonks**_**_

 _ ** _ **Paternal Cousin: Nymphadora Tonks**_**_

 _ ** _ **PERSONAL HEALTH ISSUES**_**_

 _ ** _ **Malnutrition**_**_

 _ ** _ **ABILITES**_**_

 _ ** _ **Parselmouth(Unlocked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Metamorphmagus(Unlocked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Natural Occlumens(Unlocked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Immunity to all mental magic(Unlocked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Radar pulse(unlocked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Electrokinesis(unlocked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Omnilingualism(Unlocked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Cryokinesis(locked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Pyrokinesis(napalm)(locked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Power absorption(locked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Neon(locked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Concrete(locked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Smoke manipulation(locked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Telekinesis(locked)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Other Abilities revealed over time as they come into existence**_**_

 _ ** _ **TITLES**_**_

 _ ** _ **Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter(unclaimed)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor(unclaimed)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin(by conquest, Unclaimed)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell(Unclaimed)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**_**_

 _ ** _ **FAMILY PROPERTIES**_**_

 _ ** _ **Cottage (Godric's hollow)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Potter Manor(unplottable, warded)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Potter Castle(center of Hadrian's wall)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Peverell Castle(Unplottable)**_**_

 _ ** _ **FAMILY HEIRLOOMS NOT IN VAULTS**_**_

 _ ** _ **Invisibility Cloak(alert in illegal possession of Albus Dumbledore, return immediately)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Peveral Ring(alert horcrux)**_**_

 _ ** _ **VAULTS(all knuts and sickles automatically converted to galleons)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Vault 2 Gryffindor Family Vault - 10,000,000,000 galleons, assorted items**_**_

 _ ** _ **Vault 5 Slytherin Family Vault - 5,000,000,000 galleons, assorted items**_**_

 _ ** _ **Vault 6 Peverell Family Vault - Unknown(has not been inspected in centuries)**_**_

 _ ** _ **Vault 6 Potter Family Vault - 550,000,000 galleons**_**_

 _ ** _ **Vault 23 Potter Family Item Vualt - assorted weapons, jewelry, armor, books, heirlooms, artifacts.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Vault 687 Trust fund Vault - 100,000 galleons(repelenish every year)**_**_

Seeing only a few additions everything seemed to be in order so Grimtooth asked. "Now that that's all settled. What else can Gringotts help you with?"


End file.
